One Week
by Demon Hiei's Girl
Summary: One week, that's all it took. YusukeXHiei oneshot, songfic


_**One Week**_

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Warnings: Shounen ai, and a little lime. Nothing too terribly major. But you've been warned if that's not your thing.**

**Author's note: I shouldn't really be making a one-shot or whatever this ends up being, especially with my other fics needing updating, but I got this idea and thought "What the Hell?" And so, here we go. I don't expect this to go over as well as my other fics have been doing, but I can't complain. I'm a very mediocre writer and what I've got is plenty. THANK YOU to all out there who have ever reviewed my fics. It means the world.**

Yusuke walked slowly down the street. It was well past midnight, the air around him oozed December, and with only a light jacket around his shoulders it was safe to assume he was cold.

_A lonely street lamp. I'm out on the street walking home.  
_

The street lights that lined his way home were old, blinking furiously as the age finally started sinking in. Yusuke's hands entered his pockets, a small shiver going down his back.

"I'd hate to see the idiot that stays out here until dawn. ...Oh wait, that's me." he chuckled since no one else was there to be amused by his jokes are sarcasm.

_A small pale blur, leaving trails like a snail I move so slow._

It had been one week. One week ago today, two or three years after cutting ties with the group...no. "Cutting" was the wrong word. "Losing" ties with group fit much better.

_Time can bruise. Violent Indigo._

He had been wandering around aimlessly much like today. It was colder, though. Today was actually only half as bad as that day. The temperature definitely rose from then. Yusuke had taken a break from all his problems only to be faced with a new one as he found his favorite fire demon sound asleep in a tree. At first, he dismissed it. Wasn't that where Hiei always was? Asleep in a tree?

"Hey, Hiei," Yusuke said walking up to the demon. His perch wasn't that high up this time, making it easier for Yusuke. Normally, when Yusuke surprised him, he jolted up and smacked him a good one for being such an asshole. But he didn't move.

"Playing opossum?" Yusuke teased, noting Hiei's breathing. He poked the demon with his outstretched index finger. No movement still. Noting the cold weather, he anxiously put his hand to the demon's forehead. Not that he was for sure if this could check demons' temperatures as it did humans', but it certainly allowed him to feel the abnormal heat radiating off of his friend–even for his fire demon natures. Fearing hypothermia, or maybe even worse, Yusuke allowed his instincts to drive him, as he cautiously picked up the demon into his arms.

_Rush home to your arms. You soothe my weary soul._

Yusuke hoped the entire trip that Hiei would wake up, and angrily swat at him, complaining about how he was once again disturbing his rest or maybe how fire demons don't get hypothermia. But he didn't. Needless to say, this made Yusuke's wandering more meaningful, and forced him to quicken his pace.

He got his long time, more or less, "friend" to his apartment and into his bed. He did all he could think of, trying his best not to over react.

_Wrong or right, be mine tonight..._

The day after that, Yusuke was relieved to see Hiei wake up. It was about noon, and he seemed really out of it. He was more pale than usual, which worried Yusuke more than he liked to admit.

"Don't _ever _do that to me again." he stated harshly. Hiei looked up, acknowledging him for the first time the whole five minutes he had been up.

"Do what?"

"What is with you and trees? During winter it's too cold to do crazy stuff like that!" Yusuke spat bitterly. After that, he crossed his arms, and faced the window, silently waiting for Hiei's sarcastic comment. But it didn't come.

"...okay..."

_Harsh world be damned, we'll make a stand._

"Huh?" Yusuke asked dumbfounded. "That's all you have to say?" Hiei continued to remain silent. Hiei's firery red eyes seemed unusually dull. He was looking down. _Must be a side effect from him being so ill...I guess... _Yusuke thought. He walked slowly to the bed and sat beside the demon.

"If you want, you could stay here with me. It's kinda lonely anyway." Yusuke grinned. But Hiei didn't look up. More or less, he ended up passing out on Yusuke's shoulder.

_Love can bind, but mine is blind._

Yusuke outstretched his arm, pulling the demon closer to him, to warm him up. That was the only reason...wasn't it?

_Others stray, but I won't walk away. Walk away._

By the third day, Hiei managed to stay conscious. Yusuke couldn't imagine Hiei letting himself get so sick. He didn't really care, anymore, though. For whatever reason, he was sick, and Yusuke was there to help him. So no more thought had to be put into it.

Now that Hiei was awake, Yusuke used it to his advantage. He tried to strike up conversation whenever he could in hopes of being able to find out what was on the Koorime's constantly drifting mind. But it was hard when Hiei seemed to be ignoring him.

_The clubs are full of couples resisting being one_...

Successfully, by the fourth day, Yusuke convinced Hiei to start talking. At least, more than he had been.

"What were you doing out there?" Yusuke asked, leaning on the bed, his lower half lying on the floor.

"I sat there to think. Stayed out there for a long time. Fell asleep. Didn't wake up. What's there to know?" Hiei replied unemotionally.

"Think about what?"

"..."

Maybe that didn't matter, either. But now he was talking. It relieved Yusuke, to some extent. Seeing this more pathetic side of Hiei really hurt him. He didn't know why, and he didn't care. Some one had to look out for him.

_They wear their youth like badges that tarnish all too soon._

Thursday was a quiet day of eating, breathing, and sleeping. Friday came around all too soon for Yusuke. He had been shopping, after he got off work, of course. He needed to go shopping more often nowadays with the stowaway in his apartment. Not that he minded. Hiei didn't eat much anyway. But as long as he ate, Yusuke didn't worry. Much, anyway.

"I'm back!" Yusuke grinned as he opened the door. _Maybe I should have been quieter; he could have been sleeping. _But Yusuke's thoughts were interrupted as he realized Hiei wasn't in the bed. Darting around the apartment in an exaggerated state, he looked high and low. But the Koorime wasn't there.

_But we'll be a team. Our two will be one._

Yusuke was suddenly feeling violently ill. He tried to ease his thoughts. But there seemed to be a part of him that liked defying his hopes. _Maybe he decided to go back to his home–wherever the hell that was. No...he could barely lift his eyes yesterday. He couldn't be that far away._

Yusuke ran around the town in a desperate search. He found himself back at the forest. "Forest" was too big of a word for this, though. It was more or less trees in their own mob. There, in the same tree as on Monday, he found Hiei.

"Hiei!" Yusuke growled, walking to the branch. Hiei's eyes fluttered open, relieving the ex-detective immensely. "I told you never to scare me like that again! What the hell do you think you're going?"

Hiei's mouth mumbled something to the extent of, "I'm thinking."

"Thinking about _what _that's so damn important you had to come back to this god awful tree?" Yusuke grumbled harshly.

"...you."

Yusuke dismissed that at first. He grabbed the Koorime again, holding him in his arms for the second time this week. "Yeah? Well think about me in my apartment, okay?" And with that being said, he took his "patient" back home.

_Love will be our fortress, when all else comes undone._

Hiei fell asleep immediately after they got back. Yusuke did not. Now that he was safe, Yusuke had time to think. Think about Hiei being stupid again, and thinking about the comment he made while he was being stupid. Yusuke remained awake well into what was now Saturday. _He was thinking about me?_ For some reason Yusuke couldn't figure out, that made him strangely happy. _Well who else would he think about after all this, though? _Yusuke quickly added, in attempts to not flatter himself. He walked up to Hiei's innocently sleeping form, and sat beside him.

"This has been one crazy week for you, hasn't it?" Yusuke asked, stroking Hiei's bangs. "And," he continued, "for me too."

_Wrong or right, be mine tonight._

Yusuke did eventually fall asleep. He woke up around noon, which wasn't too bad considering he went to bed around five a.m. The past days, he slept on his ever faithful couch. But last night, he ended up passing out in his own bed. He felt warmth in his arms, and looked down, realizing it was Hiei. Had this been some other week, he probably would have jumped out of bed, blushing like a horny teenager, and apologize as soon as the fire youkai awoke. But instead, he pulled the demon closer and drifted asleep again.

_Harsh world be damned, we'll make a stand._

Hiei woke up in Yusuke's arms. It was now around four thirty p.m., he noted. Yusuke was fast asleep, breathing really peacefully. Hiei honestly did not know why Yusuke was hugging him, asleep or not, but it felt good lying in his arms, so he decided he'd stay there.

_Love can bind, but mine is blind._

Not long after Hiei, Yusuke woke up as well. Brown eyes met red.

"Good morning." Yusuke whispered playfully, like this wasn't unusual for the two to be in bed together, snuggled in each other's arms.

"...hi." Hiei whispered back. They really didn't need to whisper. It was the middle of the evening. A lot of people were bustling around trying to get things accomplished. But to them, it was morning and time was standing still...and they had nothing to do and no where to go.

_Others stray but I won't walk away. Walk away._

Yusuke couldn't believe how content he felt with Hiei there. And it made him happier that Hiei wasn't resisting the hug he was receiving. It made Yusuke, dare he say, happy? Happy to be there right now instead of anywhere else in the world. He gripped his friend tighter. Yes, this where he wanted to be. This is where he needed to be. Here, right here, was where he was needed. Hiei gripped tighter too. It wasn't as bone crushing as it could have been, due to his still low ki. Yusuke took a hand, and gently caressed the demon's cheek, which was still on the pale side. The caressing stopped to cup the ever patient youkai, who was still not resisting the acts of 'kindness', as Yusuke supposed it could be put. They stayed like that, unmoving, until Hiei took his hand and placed it gently over Yusuke's hand, thus securing it's place on Hiei's cheek.

_Sometimes the world doesn't make sense, small children filled with violence, let our light shine through the night..._

Hiei's once dull eyes, though not to their full extent, were shining. Yusuke couldn't move his own from their beauty. Hiei was always the quiet type, this week more than ever, but it seemed like the Hiei he never knew before was finally showing himself to Yusuke right there, in his eyes. Yusuke admitted to himself that he never felt this 'poetic' before. His smile widened. He didn't know why he was saying this to the demon, who probably would feel awkward, but he felt that Hiei should be the first to know.

"I think I love you..."

Hiei didn't move. His expression didn't change. His eyes continued to shine. And Yusuke was happy. He didn't realize his own feelings before that statement–the statement that just exited his mouth. But now he knew. He knew, and he was happy.

_Wrong or right be mine tonight._

Yusuke's lips touched Hiei's lips for a second, before he pulled away to check for any signs of uncomfortableness. When he didn't see any, Yusuke's lips yearned for more of the softness, and settled that craving right then and there.

Hiei moved his arms around Yusuke's neck, guiding Yusuke to another kiss. Yusuke happily accepted, moving from Hiei's side to directly over him. Careful not to break the exploration of each other's mouth, Yusuke used on hand to stroke Hiei's hair, the other palm first on the bed directly beside Hiei, to steady him. When they parted to breathe, Yusuke's mouth traveled to Hiei's neck, causing a small moan from the apparition. Yusuke slowly ceased the actions, to look into Hiei's half lidded eyes, searching for approval. Words weren't necessary as Hiei nodded briefly, continuing to cling to Yusuke with all he had.

_Harsh world be damned, we'll make a stand._

It didn't take long for the two to remove any articles of clothing, and soon the two were tangled into each other without much of a care. At least, not for now.

_Love can bind, but mine is blind._

The alarm clock that was on Yusuke's bedside, the one he used for work, began to beep it's annoying sound. Hiei had fallen asleep, and was able to ignore the noise. But Yusuke had been up for awhile. He knew he had to get up. His job was waiting for him. The demon in his arms, though, was so warm and Yusuke was so content...He wished he could stay like this forever. He also cursed his luck for having to work on Sunday.

_Others stray, but I won't..._

As he got dressed for work, Yusuke noticed how quiet Hiei was, even in his sleep. You could barely tell he was breathing. At first, Yusuke was worried, so he actually checked. (O.O) Even during their erotic evening, he barely spoke...if you consider moaning speaking, anyway. Carefully, he grabbed his shoes that were next to the door and creaked it open, trying his best to not wake up his new lover. He cursed his luck for having to leave him all alone, on a Sunday of all days.

Just before he exited, he heard the sheets fold as the fire Koorime sat up.

"Hiei, go back to slee–," Yusuke began, but Hiei's words stopped him.

"I love you, too."

That caught Yusuke's attention. Whether Hiei was half asleep or not, it was something Yusuke did not expect to hear. He ran back into the apartment in time for one last hug before the two said their temporary 'good byes'.

_Walk away._

And here Yusuke was. Walking down the road, the Sunday now being a Monday since midnight passed. Yusuke kicked a can on the sidewalk he could barely see. At least, not until car lights blinded his vision as a car drove up next to him.

"Urameshi? Long time no see!" an all-too familiar voice shouted to him from an open window of the car.

"Kuwabara! I didn't know you could drive!" Yusuke laughed. "Did you grow a mustache for your license?"

"Yeah, but that's besides the point! What are you doing, running around the these parts of the streets at one a.m.?" Kuwabara stated in all seriousness.

"Just got back from Hell–I mean, work." Yusuke sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Wanna ride?" Kuwabara asked. "It'd be no trouble."

"Say, thanks." Yusuke said cheerfully, hopping in the passenger seat.

"It's been too long." Kuwabara said with a sigh as he headed down the street. Yusuke had to admit, being in a car beat the streets. Maybe he's save up and buy one.

"So, what's new?" Yusuke asked for polite conversation. That, and he was genuinely curious.

"I proposed to Yukina." Kuwabara said, blush creeping around his cheeks. "We sent out invitations to the wedding. Heh, you'll probably get your in the mail tomorrow. Bummer, I would have liked to see your face when you received it." Yusuke chuckled. Kuwabara, married man. That, he'd like to see. Plus, it would be a great opportunity for a reunion among to old tentai.

"What about you?" Kuwabara snickered. "How have these past years treated you?"

"Well, I had one crazy-ass week." Yusuke laughed. "I met up with Hiei and he's been staying at my place."

"Wow, Hiei huh? Having _him _in your face all the time must be a nightmare!" Kuwabara exclaimed, pulling into the apartment complex's driveway.

"Actually," Yusuke started, jumping out of the car and scratching his nose, "it was only a nightmare when he _wasn't _in my face."

And with that, the ex-detective cheerfully headed towards his room where he could meet up with his Hiei, who he hadn't seen since Sunday morning.

_I won't...walk away..._

End

**Author's Note: Well now...I can be corny when I want to be, huh? That was probably the most non-humor thing I've ever written. But truth be told, I am very pleased with it. :-) The song didn't make a lot of sense for this fic, but it's the song I was listening to (on repeat, I might add) while I wrote it. It's kind of a gloomy song, thus the kind of gloomy fic. And with that Yusuke X Hiei obsession I have, I knew a YH story would come out of me eventually. It's too bad there's not more YH around. :-( Well, I have a few more ideas, so I may add more to the YH world. Cross your fingers, and R and R. Until next time! **


End file.
